Just Stay
by UnhealthyGyllenhaalic
Summary: Sequel to "Stay the Night." After a rough but worth it summer, Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar head off to two different colleges and try to juggle life and a long distance relationship.
1. Chapter 1

His first day of college. Jack wasn't nervous. After all the crap he had been through over the summer, he had been looking forward to this. Other than the fact that his boyfriend-Jack smiled at that thought-wasn't here with him. Ennis had left Texas and had run straight to Iowa to make a fresh start. And the only thing that was keeping them apart was that it had been too late to apply to another college. Jack could have just said "screw college" and followed Ennis to Iowa, but that would only make Ennis feel guilty. That he had kept Jack from the opportunity of a life time even though Jack could really care less about college if he had the chance to be with Ennis.

But, of course, they had said their goodbyes and went to college.

Jack really didn't know what to major in, so he just decided to try out a few things. At the end of it all, it probably wouldn't matter what he majored in. He wouldn't use any of it. He'd just end up in the kind of life he had always been living. Preferably, minus living in his parents' house. And a boring ass job. But, since he knew his future would consist of and most likely revolve around Ennis Del Mar, it didn't matter where the crap he ended up. Anything was perfect as long as Ennis was there. Jack would follow him anywhere.

_But you didn't follow him to Iowa, you ass._

He toured around parts of the campus before he headed for his dorm, checking the paper he was given to make sure he was in the right place. His things had already been brought to the dorm so he wouldn't have to worry about that. He was a bit nervous as he stopped at the door since the last stranger he had lived with was now his boyfriend. But, he wasn't an idiot. Ennis was the only one for him. He wasn't going to ruin that completely by jumping in bed with the first guy he saw. He pushed that out of his mind and walked into the dorm.

And froze when he saw his roommate. _Ron Aguirre._

Ron looked up as Jack walked in and Jack wanted to hit something. There was no way in hell he was going to room with this guy. Hadn't Ron put him through enough hell the last few months? It was his fault he had gotten fired and kicked off the ranch he and Ennis had worked at even though that had been the best moment of the summer. Jack had thought he had been through with Ron. Ron was supposed to have stayed on that ranch to help out his dad since his mom had died and his sister had gotten shipped off to looney town.

"Jack Twist," Ron said. "Long time, no see, huh?" There was that grin that _always _made Jack uncomfortable. Jack had been uncomfortable around Ron before they had a history together.

_My own damn fault. _"Please tell me I'm just dreaming," Jack said, closing the door behind him. If he ended up killing Ron right here and now, he didn't want any witnesses. "Why aren't you at the ranch?"

"Dad lost the ranch," Ron said. "About two weeks after you and Ennis left." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, _sold _it, really. Couldn't find any help and the place just held too many bad memories." He smirked. "Don't worry. We weren't mentioned in those bad memories." Kid never took a hint. Jack had even told him that they were done. Jack often wished it had never even happened.

But, it sure got Ennis to make a move quicker. But hadn't Jack made the first move? By getting drunk and asking Ennis to stay the night? Jack was always trying to think back and remember every single detail of that night, but it was impossible. At least he hadn't had to worry about how it felt like to sleep in Ennis' arms. There had been _plenty _of "stay the night"s after that.

"Believe me," Jack said. "Once your dad knows who you're roomin' with, he'll mention plenty of bad memories." He had been on Joe's good side up until the moment that it had been learned that Jack and Ron had been sneaking around together. And instead of accepting reality, Joe Aguirre had blamed Jack for the way Ron had turned out. Jack hadn't bothered to tell him that Ron had hit on him the first day he was on the ranch _before _Jack had come out of the closet.

"I'm pretty sure you're plannin' on not spendin' a lot of time here," Ron said. "So I can just tell him that I don't see my roommate enough to get to know ya."

"And I'll turn into some partying man whore," Jack said, wondering if it was at all possible to get a new room. But, that would probably take a lot of time if he even could. He would just have to deal with what he had. He didn't have to spend a lot of time in the dorm anyway. Hopefully Ron would keep his distance more than he had back at the ranch. He walked over to his bed and opened the suitcase that was on the bed.

"What else is there to do in college?"

"Uh, learn?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder at Ron. "Just a guess."

Ron got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Jack. He sat down on the bed. "How's Ennis?"

"You're asking for it," Jack warned, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him up off the bed. He hated even having that level of physical contact with him. And it was probably done on purpose since Ron loved being handled by Jack. He grimaced inwardly at that warning, nearly shuddering in disgust.

"Are you really gonna be a party pooper because Ennis isn't here?" Ron asked. "You take all the fun out of college."

"You took all the fun out of everything," Jack said, unpacking and not looking at Ron once. "Just let me go to college in peace."

"Boring," Ron mumbled then thankfully moved to the other side of the room and left Jack to finish unpacking.

As Jack unpacked, his mind drifted to Ennis. He was definitely going to tell Ennis about Ron and not keep that a secret. Ennis wouldn't like it, but surely he knew Jack wouldn't do anything. Especially since Jack mostly complained about Ron whenever he talked about him. Ennis would hear him out as he got it off his chest. Jack was looking forward to when they'd be able to call each other. Jack didn't know what would be a good time and wished once again that they weren't in two completely different states.

* * *

Ennis knew he would feel out of place no matter which college he went to. Of course, he knew that if he had gone to the same college as Jack, that feeling wouldn't be as bad as it was now.

The weather in Iowa was different than Texas. It was warm in Texas during this time. Here in Iowa, people were already preparing for the winter months. Ennis wasn't looking forward to the cold, which just made the feeling of being out of place even worse. This probably wasn't the place for him, but this was his first day. The first day was always the worst. Things would get better over time. Hopefully.

Ennis got himself signed up and went to his dorm. His roommate was on the bed making out with a blonde, who was clearly a cheerleader, judging by the pom-poms on the floor. Ennis ignored them and just went about his business. If either of them noticed him, they didn't care. Ennis unpacked then stepped out of the dorm to get a look around the campus and get away from his roommate. Hopefully every day wasn't going to be like this.

It only made him miss Jack.

Ennis wandered around for a while before heading back to his dorm. The blonde was gone and his roommate seemed a bit embarrassed for what Ennis had walked into earlier.

"Sorry I wasn't very friendly before," the guy said, holding his hand out to Ennis. "I'm Pete."

"Ennis," Ennis introduced himself, shaking Pete's hand. "And don't worry about earlier."

"It won't happen again, you can be sure of that," Pete said. "I'll have to remind the ladies I have a roommate now. I didn't have one last year. Took advantage of that."

Ennis nodded, not sure what to say. "Sorry," Pete apologized again. "I'm probably just making you uncomfortable."

"Don't take much," Ennis said. Pete laughed lightly. Trying to alleviate the tension? It didn't help. Ennis wasn't trying to make things difficult. It was just hard for him to be social. It was amazing Jack had gotten anything out of him.

He wished Jack were here right now.

"So, um, Ennis," Pete said, attempting small talk. "Where you from?"

"Texas."

"Texas, cool," Pete said, nodding his head. "I'm from Florida. Planning on moving here to Iowa. I like the place too much. Plus, I've seen more hot chicks here than back home."

_Great motivator, _Ennis thought dryly but kept his mouth shut.

"What's your major?" Pete asked. He was either desperate to make a friend or hated awkward silences. Hating awkward silences made more sense since it was obvious that this guy had no problem with making friends.

"Psychology for now," Ennis replied. He had chosen that because of Carrie, but didn't know if that would stick. Who knew what major he'd end up graduating in? "You?"

Pete shrugged. "I major in whatever feels right," he said. That wasn't an answer, but Ennis wasn't going to say anything about it. "I've gotta get to practice. Catch ya later." He clapped Ennis on the back then left.

Ennis breathed a sigh of relief then sat down on the bed, resting his arm on the empty suitcase. He couldn't tell if he'd get along with his roommate or not. Maybe Pete was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. Ennis couldn't really judge him after only being here for less than an hour.

An hour that felt like an eternity. Time would continue to move slow the longer he was away from Jack. He hated this, but nothing could be changed. They would see each other again in a few months and hopefully things would be better by then. It certainly couldn't get worse.

Could it?

Ennis sighed, longing to be with Jack. He pulled out his calendar and marked the day he would see Jack again. A really, really long way away, but Ennis would have to tough it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack tapped his pencil idly on the book in front of him, trying not to be bothered by Ron, who had his music on loud. He was surprised other students hadn't come pounding on the door demanding that the music be turned down so people could study. But, there was always the possibility that a lot of the students had their own music blaring. The ones that were studying probably got used to it, found their own way to study. Like going outside where it was nice and quiet.

He put his pencil down, counting to ten in his head before he completely lost it and hit Ron. He turned in his seat, his arm over the back of the chair as he looked at Ron. Of course, as soon as Ron saw that Jack's attention was on him, the music was turned down immediately.

"What's up?" Ron asked. Did he not have to study? All he did was sit there playing his music. Jack knew he was an attention whore, but was he also just trying to get on Jack's nerves? He had reason to get back at Jack since Jack had kind of done him wrong back at the ranch. But it had been Ron's fault.

"Don't you have studying to do, too?" Jack asked. He picked up his pencil and pointed at the book. "I need some peace and quiet." At least he didn't have to worry about being nice to a complete stranger as a roommate.

"I don't need to study," Ron said, turning up the music a bit more. He smirked, tapping his finger on the top of his head. "Got enough smarts here for anything."

"Fantastic," Jack said, rolling his eyes as he turned back forward. He gathered up his books and stuff as Ron cranked the music up louder. He turned and stepped out of the dorm, hearing music coming from several different dorms. Students were gathered out in the hall, dancing. He made his way through the crowd and took a deep breath once he was outside. He sat down on a bench and got back to studying.

"Hey."

Jack looked up, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. "Lureen." He had worked for her dad before he had gotten the job at the ranch. Her dad had tried to hook them up more than once despite the fact that they had both said things weren't like that between them. They were barely even friends.

"I thought you said you weren't going to college," Lureen said, sitting down on the bench beside him when he scooted over and offered her a seat. "Stuck your lot in with the Aguirres."

"Yeah, that didn't work out," Jack said, setting his things down beside the bench. "College is the place for me." _Wrong college, though. _"How've you been?"

"I've been doing great," Lureen said. She smiled. "I get the restaurant at the end of the school year."

"Really?" Jack said, smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lureen said. "Dad probably would've never done it if he wasn't opening another restaurant in Dallas."

"Congratulate him for me?"

"You should call him," Lureen said. "It'd make him like you again after you 'abandoned' him and the restaurant." She gave a small laugh with a shake of her head.

"You have his number?"

Lureen looked at him. "I wasn't serious."

"C'mon, Lureen."

Lureen sighed then gave him the number. He pulled out his phone to add the number to his contacts, pausing when he saw a text from Ennis. _Miss you. How's it goin? _It was sent about three hours ago. He hadn't heard it because of Ron's damn music. He quickly texted back: _Great. Sorry for the delay. Miss u too. _

"Girlfriend?"

Jack felt ridiculous for forgetting that Lureen was there. "What? No," he said, shaking his head. He looked down at his phone, wondering if he should even say it. Would Ennis be bothered by it? Jack didn't know. If it was up to him, he'd show Ennis off wherever they went. He didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. "He's a friend."

"A friend?" Lureen asked. Sounded like she didn't believe him. "With _that _smile on your face?" She shook her head. "Hell, no. Definitely someone special."

"Can't I keep my personal life personal?"

"Nope," Lureen said, snatching his phone out of his hand and getting up and away from the bench before he could grab it back. He sat there as she went through his phone. He looked away when he saw the look on her face. "Oh...my...god." She strung out the three words longer than needed.

"Can I have it back now?" Jack asked, looking at her and holding his hand out.

Lureen handed him the phone. "How come you never told me?" she asked. "It would've been more bearable if Dad knew you were gay. He wouldn't have tried to hook us up."

"He still would've tried," Jack said, slipping his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his things as he stood up, deciding he had had enough studying for tonight. "And this is just between you and me, all right?"

"Sure," Lureen said. She smiled and stepped closer to him, lowering her voice. "Where's his dorm?"

"In Iowa."

"Iowa?" Lureen asked. "You sure you wanna do the whole long distance-"

"We're already doin' it," Jack said. "Please just stay out of it."

"When are you seein' him again?"

"Around Christmas."

"What about your folks?"

"They know where I wanna be."

"They _know?"_

Jack sighed then started walking. Lureen followed after him. He had to admit it was better talking with her than it was with Ron. So he stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"How'd you two meet?"

Jack looked around then told her about the time on the ranch.

* * *

Ennis was in the middle of one of his evening classes when he got a text from Jack. He hadn't been expecting anything, so he hadn't silenced his phone. So the ringtone echoed in the classroom, making everyone turn and look at him. The teacher paused in the middle of her lecture and sent daggers at Ennis. He quickly reached into his pocket and silenced the phone. No one said a word and a moment later, class resumed.

He breathed a sigh of relief then slowly pulled out his phone and looked at the text, smiling to himself and shaking his head. He put his phone away then focused on the lecture. He looked down when a note was placed on the book resting on his lap. The student that handed it over didn't even look at him.

Ennis picked up the note and read it. _We've all gone through it. Pete. _The only class they had together. The message couldn't have waited until after class? He stuffed the note in his pocket then put his attention back on the teacher.

Pete met up with him after class as they all headed out of the classroom and down the hall to their dorms or out to party for the night. "Gotta study tonight?" Pete asked.

Ennis nodded his head. "Big test next week."

"Already?"

Ennis nodded once more. "Why?"

"Stephanie...y'know, the cheerleader?" Pete asked. "She invited me to a party she and her friends are having. Just thought I'd be nice and invite you along. You stay in the dorm whenever you're not in class and you're really quiet. Maybe a party-"

"Maybe next time," Ennis said then turned a corner and headed off. Pete didn't follow, obviously to go and meet up with the cheerleaders. He had clearly known Ennis would decline. Otherwise he would've pressed the issue further.

Ennis walked into the dorm, glad to be alone for the next few hours. He got ready for bed and grabbed his book as he got in bed. He was just about ready to study when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, there."

"Jack." Studying was immediately forgotten.

"Hope it's not too late."

"No, you're fine," Ennis said. "How're things there?" Jack had told him about Ron and Ennis felt bad for him. He had expected to be jealous, but that feeling had never come. He knew exactly how Jack felt about Ron.

"Different than this morning."

"What d'you mean?"

"Ran into Lureen today," Jack said. "I, uh...had to tell her about us."

Ennis wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Why?"

"She took my phone and saw my texts," Jack said. "And she obviously knows the way I smile whenever I think of someone really special."

"So I'm just 'special'?"

"You know you're way more than that."

Ennis cleared his throat, shifting on his bed. "What'd she say about it?"

"I made her promise it was just between us," Jack said. "But God only knows what Ron'll end up doing."

"Wish I was there."

"Don't," Jack said. "Instead, wish I was with you."

"Even better."

"I gotta go," Jack said. "Studying to do."

"Talk to you later."

"I love you."

"Love you, too," Ennis said then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was counting off the days he would see Ennis again. He had completely tuned Ron out after a while. Ron seemed to get the hint since there were less and less attempts at getting Jack's attention. Unless Ron was _still _trying, but Jack had just gotten that used to it. Either way, Ron wasn't a problem and now Jack was only a few days away from seeing Ennis. He was in a better mood than ever and was glad he had Lureen to dump all of his excitement on so it didn't fester inside him and get him into trouble.

He and Lureen hung out every day. Jack had even tagged along on a few of her dates. But that had only been on dates where she wasn't too crazy about the guy. When she really liked someone, Jack knew because she would rudely cancel any plans they had made and then apologize the next day and make up for it by telling him all about her date. In a short time, the two had become best friends.

It was Saturday morning. Jack, sitting at a table outside a coffee shop, stared at his phone, waiting to hear back from Ennis, whom he had just texted like a minute ago. He knew Ennis had gotten a part-time job and worked on Saturdays and Sundays, but he could be hopeful to hear from him right now. Ever since Ennis got the job, Jack missed him more and more on weekends. They talked more during the week. Jack finally got some free time and there was nothing.

"A watched pot never boils," Lureen said, sitting down across from him. She set his coffee down in front of him, drinking her own latte. "That all you do in your spare time?"

Jack laid the phone down and grabbed his coffee. "I get on a plane tomorrow night," he said. "I have two whole weeks free. I'd just like to know how often we'll be able to spend time together."

"There's enough time to talk to him," Lureen said. "There's a whole 'nother day." She shook her head at him, a slight smile on her face.

Jack checked his phone once more then slipped it into his pocket. "What's your plans for the holidays?" he asked, holding his coffee cup with both hands as he put his full attention on her.

"I was told it's a surprise," Lureen replied. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not allowed to ask, even though I have _many, _many times. He won't budge, so I know it's gonna be pretty special."

"Excited?"

"Probably not as excited as you'll be when you arrive in Iowa tomorrow night," Lureen said, the smile on her face widening. Jack felt his cheeks grow hot and he looked away quickly. "You're so damn adorable. Too bad I missed out on all that."

Jack looked back at her. "You didn't want all this," he said, sitting back and gesturing to himself. He picked up his coffee. "Thou aren't worthy to mount this steed." That got a laugh from Lureen and he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

* * *

Ennis got back to his dorm after work Sunday evening. He was late and didn't even bother changing out of his uniform before he grabbed Pete's keys and ran out the door. Pete had let him borrow the car only to pick Jack up and then drop him off again at the end of Jack's time here. Explaining why Jack would be here was tough since Ennis was deep in the closet around here. But, Pete was gone for the holidays. Christmas break. Ennis had stayed at the dorm because his job hadn't let him take any days off. He just hoped that didn't bother Jack. Ennis would eventually get a better job and better hours. Right now, anything else just wasn't an option.

He parked at the airport and walked inside the terminal, checking the arriving flights. He grimaced when he saw that Jack's flight arrived over half an hour ago. He pulled out his phone, only to find it dead. He cursed under his breath then went to find Jack. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jack sitting in the waiting area around the Arrivals. Ennis walked over and cleared his throat.

Jack looked up from his phone and jumped to his feet when he saw Ennis, his things being left there as he crossed the short distance to Ennis. Ennis smiled and they grabbed each other in a tight hug. "So good to see you," Jack said, not even mentioning the fact that Ennis was nearly an hour late.

"You, too," Ennis said, pulling away even though he felt like holding Jack a little bit longer. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was held up at work."

"Life's a bitch," Jack said with a shake of his head.

"Says the guy who ain't got a job," Ennis said.

Jack turned and walked over, grabbing his things. Ennis stepped forward to help him out. "I'm gettin' there," he said. "Acquiring one is tougher than it looks."

"Especially if you're lookin' for a good one," Ennis said. "This everything?"

"Yes," Jack said with a nod. "You took so long I went to Baggage Claim and back."

"Now you're gettin' on to me for that?"

"Hey, I wasn't even gonna mention it," Jack said. "We're together now, that's it."

Ennis led the way outside to Pete's car and loaded all of Jack's things in the back seat. They climbed in and Ennis pulled out and headed back for the college.

"Nice ride," Jack said, playing with the radio, flipping through several different stations before he just turned it off and leaned back in his seat. "Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," Ennis said. "He's my roommate. "He's off with his girlfriend for the holidays. Got the dorm all to myself."

"Ever think about gettin' an apartment?"

"I don't plan on livin' here forever."

"Yeah, but apartment's are naturally better than dorms."

"Do you have an apartment?"

"I don't have a job," Jack said. "Unless ignoring Ron counts as one."

"It doesn't," Ennis said. A few minutes later, he parked the car and got out then moved all of Jack's things out of the car and into the dorm room. He was glad Jack was here around this time of year. Most of the students were on vacation, so things were quiet.

Jack sat down on Ennis' bed, looking around the room. "Kinda dull," he said. "On your side." He gestured to the other side of the room. "His side looks like a swimsuit magazine."

"I like dull," Ennis said, putting emphasis on the word as he looked at Jack.

"OK, I deserved that."

"Damn straight."

Jack chuckled then got to his feet. "So what's first on the agenda?" he asked.

"Rest and relaxation?" Ennis asked. "I've got an early day tomorrow. We both need to get to sleep more than anything right now."

"But I'm not tired."

Ennis hung up his jacket then walked over to the bathroom door. He looked at Jack. "Too bad," he said then stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he came out, he smiled when he saw Jack fast asleep on the bed. He walked over and pulled Jack's shoes off then helped him further onto the bed. Jack stirred, but didn't wake up. Ennis climbed into bed with him and slipped his arm around him then fell asleep.


End file.
